Krotchy
Krotchy is an antagonist from the Postal series. Appearance Crotchy seems to be a humanoid creature, but is in fact a real man disguised under a rather ridiculous outfit, which is obviously shaped like a phallus (which is coherent with the character himself, as he is a prominent member of the Prostitution Party). Aside his disguise, he seems to wear a black latex outfit with yellow gloves and large, yellow boots. In Postal 3 he almost looks the same, but now wears a hat. Personality Krotchy's personality seems to differ depending on the game: while in the main storyline of Postal 2, as well in Postal 3, Krotchy is a somewhat malevolent pervert, as he is willing to kill in cold-blood anyone who steals his goods, praises prostitution, sold adult items to children and even endangers the safety of his customers by allowing the Krotchy dolls being filled with Plutonium supplied by Osama just to make money; Krotchy is a much more sympathetic character in Paradise Lost during which he is looking for his lost pet and hires the Postal Dude to find it. In Postal Postal 2 Krotchy is introduced on Thursday, but a promotional image of him is seen since Tuesday can be seen in televisions in Turdines, the furniture store of Paradise Mall. On Wednesday, during the General Election, Krotchy's name appears on the ballot, as he is running for the position of Safety Inspector as part of the Prostitution Party. Krotchy seems to be well-known amongst Paradise; he is so famous that the mayor declared that Thursday would be "Krotchy day". Postal Dude's wife asked his husband to buy a Krutchy Doll. However, as the Postal Dude enters the shop Krotchy tells him that no dolls are available, as every dolls have been sold. However, Krotchy also adds that the Dude can buy some Larry the Crabs dolls, since they are less popular and cheaper. The Postal Dude is unconvinced by Krotchy's arguments and decides to break into the store. He managed to kill his guards, as well as several policemen who came at their rescue, only to fight Krotchy himself. During the fight, Krotchy, armed with a Rocket Launcher and shotgun, will be immune against bullets but can be harmed with explosives or melee weapons. He fires heat-seeking rockets from the rocket launcher and will switch to the shotgun at close range. However, the Postal Dude can also simply buy a Krotchy doll from Krotchy directly by offering all the money he has on hand, or a copy of Gary Coleman's What I'm Talkin' Bout, either of these alternatives will completely avoid conflict. Regardless of whether Krotchy has been killed or not, it is revealed that Krotchy has been arrested and thrown in jails Friday. Why Krotchy was arrested, however, remains unknown; he's also a cellmate of the aforementioned former child star. Postal 3 It is revealed in the third installment of the serie that Krotchy somehow survived the Apocalypse following the events of Postal 2. He now resides in Catharsis where he runs a healthy-conscious fast food franchise named "Krotchy's Tossed Salad". However it is revealed that Krotchys is in cahoots with Uncle Dave with his Krotchy dolls being filled with Plutonium supplied by Osama Bin Laden, leader of theTalibans. Later, the Postal Dude, who escaped from jails, asks "politely" to borrow Krotchy's suit. Krotchy, having enough of the Postal Dude's annoyance, tries to kill him but the Postal Dude kills him first, and picks his suit once defeated. Paradise Lost In the extension of Postal 2, Krotchy is no longer an antagonist and returns for a brief role as both the narrator and as a wise sage, "the Wise Wang". He begins the Postal Dude Monday's quest to find and restore his lost dog. He can be found in the mall, looking at the Dude from a window. He is also found in jail on Friday. This time it seems to be a much more serious crime as Krotchy is in the death row (along an old man and a RWS staff member). On difficulties They Hate Me and beyond, Krotchy does not appear on Monday (and the errands involving him is skipped) as every NPC will attack the protagonist in sight. In the film Krotchy makes a minor appearance in the movie, where he scolds Uwe Boll about the mess he turned. Navigation pl:Maskotka Krotchy Category:Mascots Category:Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Comedy Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Contradictory Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Elitist Category:Enforcer Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Game Bosses Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Hypocrites Category:Incompetent Category:Leader Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Mobsters Category:Mongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Category:Opportunists Category:Perverts Category:Pimps Category:Polluters Category:Protective Category:Scapegoat Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Tyrants Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful